This protocol is designed to obtain information about the role of sensory deprivation in transmodal neural plasticity. Somatosensory evoked potentials (SEPs) and functional brain magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) will be used to study peripherally blind subjects, sighted subject visually deprived for one week, and non-visually deprived sighted subjects as they learn tactile Braille character recognition. The results will enhance our understanding about the capabilities of the adult human brain to reorganize and provide important information for the design of strategies to optimize adjustment to loss of sight in particular, and recovery of function following neural injury in general.